


Literature? more like literal torture

by LordOfDeath



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Banter, Bickering, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Literature, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Nerd Shane Madej, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Oneshot, Pining, Pining Shane Madej, Pre-Relationship, Student Ryan Bergara, Teacher-Student Relationship, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfDeath/pseuds/LordOfDeath
Summary: Professor Shane Madej is more than a literature teacher, he is also a big nerd.He wanted his students to write a poem, and Ryan decided to be smooth, by choosing to write a romantic one with the intention to sweep Madej off his feet.Will it work tho?





	Literature? more like literal torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LexTheMoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexTheMoose/gifts).



Ryan feels pretty nervous as he places his paper on top of the others.   
Maybe this was a bad idea, but it's too late to go back now. So he walks back to his place, and waits for the end of class. 

***

Shane would be lying if he said he's not curious about what Ryan wrote.   
To be honest, he is not at all, what he expected him to be.   
Oglf course he's not the best student but definietly smart, and witty, and Shane has to admit he likes the guy,like a lot.  
Well, so most people who have eyes and common sense. 

They chatted before, after classes or in the cafeteria on breaks and Shane enjoyed their time together a lot.   
But it's not like Ryan would be interested in him so he keeps their relationship professional and tries not to think too much about it... 

Well, now he's thinking about it allright?   
Because the first poem he reads is Ryan's.  
And it's making him a blushing mess. 

"You're Otherworldy

The rich sound of your laugh,your sly smile,   
they make my heart beat faster,and my mouth dry

I want to seal your lips in a heated kis  
to taste the happiness and desperation off your lips

I'd kiss and mark your skin to paint roses and violets all over it  
Like it's an empty canvas waiting for me to make art out of it

You, You, you  
Is all I can think about  
Oh honey you're too much and never enough

The brown of your hair, the hazel of your eyes so soft  
The crinkle in the corner of your eyes when I make you laugh. 

Oh honey I'm afraid but nothing matters now  
Because the first time I laid my eyes upon you darling,   
I was already lost. "

He reads it over and over again but the end still reads; 

To Shane  
xxx  
Ry, 

And there is no way thst he would talk about anybody else,right? 

He's still looking at the poem, trying not to panic, trying to get himself together when he feels someone placing a hand on his shoulder and he looks up to find Ry there. 

***

At the end of class, after people have left, Ryan is debating whether he should stay or just go before Madej can read the poem. He decides to stay, and of course, the first poem he looks at is his.   
He waits for him to read it, standing in the doorway nervously and after a few minutes, he sees him go still.   
Oh fuck...   
He looks shocked, and maybe mad? Have he made him mad? Oh shit, real good job here, Bergara. 

As this is his responsibility, he walks over to him to place a hand on his shoulder. 

***

"Hey, you okay?"

He asks, and shane can see that he's also very nervous, and maybe guilty?   
"Yes, very.. Well done poem, Bergara" he says, but his voice is cracking a bit

"Oh God you hate it" the man groans and Shane looks at him, confused. "I'm so sorry, it was a stupid idea.. "He says, scratching the back of his neck

"What?No, no no I- I love it! " Shane exclaims, and sees Ryan relax immediately. 

"You do? " he asks with a little smile that makes the older man's heart skip a beat. 

"Yea I do, little guy. I like it a lot, I like you a lot." He grins at him. "If that's okay" He adds sheepishly 

"Very okay, more than okay"Ryan huffs, his smile more like a grin now, and he steps closer to wrap his arms around him.Shane leans in for a kiss and the other melts into it,with a sigh. 

"Can't believe the poem worked on you"He murmurrs  
"It was literal torture to get it to rhyme. "

The Professor just chuckles at that "didn't you know that literature is just short for literal torture? "He humms

Ryan wheezes and buries his head into the crook of his neck  
"Holy shit, you're right."

"It was worth it though"  
Shane adds with a grin, holding on to his boyfriend(?)

"Well I don't know, was it? " the shorter teases, still giggling. 

"You might get an A. " he suggests, giving a kiss to his head

"No offence Professor but the only 'A' I'm interested in right now is your a--"

He cutts him off with a wheeze  
"Oh fuck off, Bergara"

Ryan laughs along with him, then slowly let's go of him and pulls away. 

"So, do you happen to be free tonight around 8?"  
He asks, voice hopeful and Shane can't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside as he answers. 

"Yes I am, what a coincidence.Dinner? "  
Ryan's smile is almost blinding as he looks at him.   
"Yea, dinner sounds nice"

So dinner it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there demons it's me ya boi!
> 
> I officially joined the dark side y'all
> 
> It's my first Rpf, and I'm down the Shyan rabbit hole now. 
> 
> I love it down here
> 
> This work is a gift to my best friend, the poem was written for one of our rp-s.   
> Now I created a similiar story behind it as the original rp. 
> 
> I hope you all like it too though!


End file.
